To Spring, From Snow
by Miyuki
Summary: Kana suddenly dreams of Hatori one snowy night? What could this possibly mean?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, although I wish I did. ^_^

Prologue: The Dream__

_"What does snow become when it melts?"_

_"Water, of course."_

_"Boo boo. It becomes Spring." _

_"I'm happy that I met Hatori. Please stay with me."_

_"I'm sorry Hatori...."_

My eyes shoot wide open. My breathe is short and I look around myself. I can feel the sweat of my body all over me. Was that a dream? I sit up brushing my hair away from my face with my hands. I look down as both of my hands hold my head in confusion. What was that dream? Why am I dreaming of Hatori? What were those images?

"Honey?"The man next to me awakens by my sudden movements. He is my husband. "Is there something wrong? Bad dream?"

"I....I don't know." My only reply. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He gently asks. 

"No...no dear. I'm fine. You go back to sleep. I'm just going to go get a glass of water. I'll be okay."

"Okay, I've got work tomorrow morning, so....*yawn* go to sleep soon, okay?" He sleeps.

                How can I tell my husband that I dreamt of another man? I'm at a lost. I would normally just let it go and treat it as if it was just some ordinary dream, but it wasn't. It felt too real. Too warm. Too frightening. I know I never had a relationship like that with Hatori before. I was just an intern for him for awhile. We never had any romantic relations with each other. It's true I had a crush on him, but why this? Maybe it's just my imagination. But the connection I felt in that dream was just. It's just a dream. Nothing more. 

                As I walk away from the kitchen and into the living room, I look out the window. It's snowing. I look at the calendar that's placed right next to the kichen door. It seems to be snowing one last time before the start of a new season comes. The season that I hold dear the most, spring. 

                Sudden tears flow down my face. I don't know why. I wipe them away but I can't stop crying. Why does my heart feel so much pain? I can't stop crying. I want to say something but I won't say it. I want to do something but I won't do it. It hurts. I'm confused. It feels as if a pain that is buried deep within me is emerging. I grab my chest. It hurts. I can't stop thinking about it now. Why won't it stop?!

"Hatori...."

To be continued...

Note: How's that for a prologue. The thought of doing a Kana/Hatori thing occurred to me one night (how did it come up, I don't know) and I decided to give a shot on what the prologue may sound like. I'm actually interested in how this story might turn out. I've got some ideas, but I don't know what it may turn out in the end. All in all, wish me luck! For ideas, AIM me at weenie018. It's fun talking to people with thoughts. 


	2. Chapter One: Determination

Chapter 1: Determination

"Morning de..dear", he rolled over? "Where is she? Honey? Kana?" He got up and walked out of the room to find her. He found her looking out on the window grabbing her chest. 

"There you are. Did you sleep last night?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't help but look at the snow. This is probably the last time before spring comes in."

"You're right." He held her from behind and noticed that she still has her hand on her chest. "Are you okay, honey? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll be fine. You better hurry and get ready. I'll go make breakfast and your lunch for today." 

"Alright, but are you sure you're okay?" He turned her around and looked in her eyes. Kana looked away for a moment but looked at him again with gentle eyes to assure her husband that she was fine.

"I'm fine, dear, really I am." Kana hugged him and he hugged her back. He let go of her and walked back into the master bedroom to get ready. Kana looked at the snow one last time before she headed off to the kitchen to prepare her husband's meal.

                As she prepared his meal, she couldn't help but wonder what the dream was all about. But the harder she thought about it, the more pain it brought to her chest as if it was resisting her from trying to solve the riddle to her distraught. Her husband soon came into the kitchen ready for work and sat down ready for Kana's lovely morning breakfast. 

                "Kana, do you know what day it is?" Kana's husband slyly asked as he ate his breakfast. 

                "Huh?" Kana replied as if spaced out from.

                "How cold. You don't know what today is. I'm hurt." He frowned. 

                Kana looks at the calendar next to the kitchen door. March 14. It's White Day. It was the day he asked Kana to marry him. It's been one year since they got married. "I'm sorry! How could I not have noticed?" 

                "It's okay. Hehe, it seems like you have a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

                "I don't know. I'm fine, really, but I just can't help but feel that there is something that I can't figure out. The more I think about it, the more it brings me into confusion. It's frustrating me.

                "What is it that's frustrating you?"

                "It's Ha-…" Kana stopped. She couldn't say anymore.

                "Ha?"

                "Hairstyles. I just can't seem to remember the hairstyle that I had a couple of years ago." 

                "Oh when you were interning with that family doctor? Maybe you should ask him? But don't you have any pictures of yourself during that time."

                "I don't know. I'll check on that today."

                "Well, if you don't have any, just go ask the doctor. I'm sure he'll be able to recognize you."

                "Yeah…maybe I will." 

                "Well, anyways, I'll come back early from work today since it's our special day." He got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left for work.

                "Kana, don't get to worked up this hairstyle. If you can't remember, then just let it go. Why do you want to remember it anyways?"

                "I don't know. Curiosity perhaps?" Kana tried to make it sound like she was serious about the issue.

                "For a hairstyle, 3 years ago? Oh well, I'll see you tonight. See you."

                "See you." Kana waved back and began cleaning up the table as she silently thought about her dilemma. After she finished cleaning the dishes she decided to go into her bedroom to look in her photo album. As she pulled it out and took a look at it on her bed, she smiled at the happy events that occurred in her life thus far. She continued flipping through the pictures until it occurs to her, there were no pictures of her 3 years ago. As if nothing was recorded about her life when she interned under Hatori. She dug through her box of memories further and looked through her old journals. There was no record of that year as well. Her heart raced even faster. She held on to her heart even more. She looked out the window. The snow was coming down harder. She walked towards the window and leaned her head against the wall as she stared out the window. 

                "It seems like the snow doesn't want me to know. Why? What don't you want me to find out?" She turned around and headed towards the closet. 

                "I'm going to find answers about this dream, even if it means I have to open wounded hearts of the past….I'm sorry my husband." She dressed and left her home wondering if unlocking her unknown past would change her life forever.

To be continued…

End note: there we go again! Another chapter finished! It seems like as each chapter is being written I already have in mind what the next chapter will be about. Stay tuned as Kana begins her journey to the past. Will she get her answers or will she forget about it and return home to her hubby? We'll find out soon. ^_^


	3. Chapter Two: Nostalgic Home

Chapter 2: Nostalgic home

"What am I doing?" Kana asked herself as she continued on walking down the road.  "I must be crazy to be doing this. Sigh. It's getting colder." The wind grew fiercer as Kana walked closer towards her destination. Moments later she reached the very road that she sought out. "The Souma household." Pain struck her heart once more. "Just a little further…." As she took one more step, her body weakened and she fell to the ground. Her body grew weak and she could no longer move. "Heh, are you really that resistant? Do you really not want me to find ou…."

Just then Hatori and Mayuko were on their way back from lunch and were walking their way back to the Souma territory. They were walking in a faster pace as more snow came down. As they reached the corner,  Hatori became the first to notice someone on the ground and quickly ran towards the person. Mayuko then noticed and ran behind Hatori. Hatori quickly knelt down to check on the person's pulse. As he brushed the hair to the side to get a clear feel of the unconscious person's pulse, he was shocked. It was Kana.

                "It's Kana! What is she doing out here? Is she okay?" Mayuko asked as she became even more worried to know that it was her best friend that fainted out in the cold. 

                "There's a pulse, but her temperature seems cold." Hatori responded.

                "No doubt. The snow is coming down hard. The silly girl. Let's get her in quick. I'll carry her."

                "Thank you, Mayuko." 

                "No problem. You'll just have to pay for lunch next time we have a lunch date", Mayuko smiled as she carried Kana into the Souma home where Hatori lived. Hatori could only smile, but he couldn't help but gravely worry about Kana's sudden appearance and condition. He noticed as they hurried into his home that Kana had her hand on her chest. '_Could it be a heart problem?'_  Hatori thought to himself, but he couldn't think anymore because all he was concerned at that moment was making sure Kana was okay. 

Mayuko settled Kana down on Hatori's bed and removed her snow-covered coat and replaced it with a comforter to keep her warm. Hatori quickly came in with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He sat by Kana's side and wiped her face to remove any remains of snowflakes on her face. He then placed the cloth on top of her forehead. Mayuko couldn't help but notice the concern that Hatori had on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Do you think she's okay?" Mayuko asked. 

"I think so, she looks somewhat exhausted."

"Why do you think she came here?"

"Maybe to see someone in the household."

"You maybe?"

Hatori laughed. "I highly doubt that. We haven't seen each other for a couple of years now." 

                "That's true." Mayuko replied. "Well I have to go now I have to head back to school to do some work, so I'll talk to you later. When Kana wakes up, tell her I said hi okay?" She gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. Hatori touched her hand and squeezed it back before Mayuko left. 

                As Hatori sat there next to Kana he couldn't help but wonder what led her to come back to the Souma household. '_Would it be because she was looking for me? It's impossible. I should probably be the last person she should be thinking about now that she's married.'_ He couldn't help but touch the side of her face as he watched her sleep. 

                "Mmmm….Hatori…" Kana murmured. Hatori froze.

                "What did she just say?" 

                "I'm sorry, Hatori." Kana said again. 

                "Kana? Are you awake?" Hatori's eyes turned confused as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Kana, what's going on?"

                "Hatori, please don't be afraid. Don't leave…me." Kana silenced once more. Hatori got up and walked towards the window to watch the snow continuing to fall. Hatori realized that what was going on. 

                "She's beginning to remember that time." He looked out the window again and noticed that the snowfall had stopped and the sun came out.

                Kana slowly came to and slowly opened her eyes towards the sunlight. There she also saw a familiar face from her past. 

                "Hatori."

To be continued….

Note: I'm thinking of several drama storylines for this story, from super long to short. I guess it'll depend on mood. But so far, I'm enjoying writing this story. My other fic, "The Day I Loved Another" is really hard for me to write right due to the unknown dilemma within the current issues of furuba. That or I'm just lazy ^^ Anyways, stay tuned for more Kana as she finally meets Hatori face to face. What's going to happen now? Oh yah, for those of you who don't know Mayuko, check out the manga for character background on her. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Heart that Grows Fond...

Chapter 3: The Heart that Grows Fonder

'We meet again once more….never wondering whether if we would see each other. Face to face. Just you and me. Why are you here now? After all this time, where have you been? To what was once lost is now found. What is going to happen to us now….'

Kana's eyes slowly opened as she felt the sunlight's warmth on her face. '_It's warm._' She thought. She looked towards the light and there stood a person that was staring back at her. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. She just said whatever came out of her mouth.

            "Hatori." 

            Hatori just stared at her, but brushed away his previous thoughts. '_It can't be. She's just here to see someone.'_ He just smiled and walked towards her to feel her forehead. 

            "Hmmm. Your temperature is normal. It's a good thing we found you in the nick of time."

            "We?"

            "Mayuko was here earlier. She had to leave because of work, but she wanted me to tell you that she said hi." 

            "Ah, Mayuko. You…are you guys seeing each other?"

            "Ah…yah, just started about a month ago."

            "Ah, I see."

            Silence grew once more, neither one could say a word for both of them feared that they would say something wrong or misleading. Kana recently heard her best friend had some sudden interest in the doctor, but she didn't know they were already seeing each other for about a month now. She felt a bit envious because she had the chance to date doctor when all Kana had was a crush, but placed no actions on her feelings for the man before her. 

            Hatori decided to break the ice. "So Kana-kun, what brings you here today?"

            "I have…I mean, there's this dream that I had last night." She turned hesitant. _'I can't tell him that I had dreams about him. What if they were false? I would be embarrassed!' _She decided to play it safe. 

            "A dream you say?" Hatori asked as he sat down his chair next to his desk while Kana sat up on the bed. 

            "I don't know how to describe it. There were images of events."

            "What kind of events?" 

            "Events of being with someone that I never thought I was with ever in my life."

            "Like?"

            "Um, like drinking coffee, walking down the street, or spending nights together just talking with that person." As Hatori heard this he grew a bit tensed as he realized Kana was remembering all the memories they had when they were together. '_How much does she actually remember?'_

            "Did you feel scared?" Hatori asked. 

            "Not at all. It was rather…comforting actually. But…I'm bothered by it as well."

            "Bothered?"

            "Yes, you see. Because the person I was with was not my husband but with someone that I've known for awhile, but never thought I'd see myself with. I mean, yes once in my dreams, wishing, but never acted upon. Heh, silly huh?"

            "Not at all. Maybe it's just another one of those dreams that you were reliving all over again." 

            "Maybe….but." Kana got up from the bed and walked towards Hatori who just sat there staring at her. "I don't know why, but whenever I try to think about it…." She took Hatori's hand and placed it on her heart. "….my heart hurts as if it's trying to tell me something…….like right now." 

Hatori looked at again Kana and realized that she was reflecting the same exact longing look as her. Hatori came back to his senses and removed his hand from her chest. He looked down and stood up and walked away from her. Kana reached out to grab an arm or something of him. She didn't want to lose her chance for the truth, but she knew she was out of line. She hugged both of her arms  

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me." She said.

"It's okay. I guess I was so into trying to understand your dream that I didn't know what was going on myself. Are you okay now? Your heart that is."

"I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern. Well, I need to get going. My husband will be home soon and I don't want to stay too long. '_I'm afraid of what I might say._' 

"Ah, yes, I understand, well if you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask for my help. I'll do anything I can to help you." '_I'm afraid of what I might do._' 

Kana grabbed her coat and walked out of his bedroom and out towards the living room.  The snow stopped and the sun finally came out. She walked towards the door and slid it open. Hatori followed behind her and stopped as he watched her stand outside as the sunlight shone her face. Kana smiled as she looked at the sky. She turned around and looked at Hatori. 

"Do you know what snow becomes when it melts?"

            Hatori smiled. "Spring, of course. Just like you."

To be continued….?

Note: Isn't this a great ending? ^_^ As I typed this out, I thought, "I could end it right here!" What do you guys think?   I could go on several routes still. The story can be pretty long, but for now, I'm ending it on this note. You can treat it like a cliffhanger or an ending. Whatever floats your boat. What's your take on this story? Continue or not? ^_^ If I continue it, it will continue under this title and I will continue creating it as I go (meaning when I have time). If not, I will make a sequel and call it something else.  Anyhow, just IM me, you know the name, it's in one of the chapters somewhere. ^_^ Oh yah, I was listening to Tidus and Yuna's theme when I was typing it, it is such a touchy tone. Makes me want to cry _. 


End file.
